The Cat's Meow
by Inufreak247
Summary: Kagome is bitten by a demon, and she turns into a cat demon! Can she and Inuyasha put their animal rivalry aside and fall in love? And what will happen that prevents Inuyasha from confessing his love to Kagome?
1. Transformation

The Cat's Meow

Kagome grabbed the ledge of the well, and pulled herself up and over. She stood with her arms wide open, and breathed in the scent of the new day.

"Ah!" she said, as she relaxed. "It's such a nice day."

Then she gripped her backpack strap, and began to walk over to where Kaede's hut was. Kagome began to hum a tune that she heard on the radio, while she closed her eyes and walked. Out of no where, she heard the shriek of a cat. Kagome's eyes shot open, as she felt something sharp blast into her left leg.

"OW!!!" she cried out in pain. She then turned around to see who her attacker was. It was a cat demon!

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

The cat hissed at her, then scratched Kagome on her leg. Kagome jumped back in pain, and almost tripped over a rock that was behind her. She held her backpack tight around her, and then began to run.

'This is so pointless' she thought to herself. 'This demon can probably run faster than I can!'

And that was true. In an instant, the cat caught up to her, and took another bite, but this time from her right leg. This bite was worse then the last one. Blood seeped out of the open wound, and she screamed.

**At Kaede's hut…….**

Inuyasha sniffed the air, then closed his eyes.

"I smell blood" he said. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede quickly turned to look at the half demon.

"A slaughter?" Miroku questioned.

His eyes shot open, and he felt his heart skip a beat, when he realized whose blood it was.

"It's Kagome!" he said, as he immediately got up from the spot he was in, and whisked out the door.

The others began to follow him, but a distance between them.

"AH!!!!!!!! Get away from me!" Kagome yelled, as she got up, and tried to run again.

Kagome was panting loudly, and she was almost out of breath from running. 'What am I gonna do?' she thought to herself.

Kagome was running so carelessly, she tripped over a rock that was on the floor, and fell onto the ground. She turned around to look at the cat, and in lunged towards her with its claws sticking out.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, and closed her eyes.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he sliced the demon in half.

Kagome's eyes were still closed. Inuyasha quickly ran over to her side.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" he asked

Kagome's eyes popped open, the instant she heard his voice.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, as she hugged him.

That surprised Inuyasha, and he blushed.

After Kagome realized what she was doing, she blushed heavily, and pulled herself away from him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. For saving me." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha stopped blushing. "Did that demon hurt you?" he asked.

"Um…" Kagome looked down at her legs. They were both bleeding, and the blood covered a lot of her legs.

"Can you walk to the river?" he asked.

"I think so…" she said, as she tried to stand up. But she fell back down. Inuyasha carried her bridal style to the river that was close to them. Kagome blushed, and so did Inuyasha.

A couple of seconds later, the rest of the gang arrived. Kagome was busy cleaning her wounds.

"Kagome!!!!" Shippo yelled, as he jumped into her arms.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, rushing to her side.

"Were you attacked?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, I was attacked by a cat demon. And yes, again, I'm alright." Kagome said, as she finished cleaning her wounds, and stood up.

Inuyasha, who was sitting right next to her, stood up in a split second when Kagome got up, and immediately stuck his hands out to help her.

"That's okay, I'm fine….." she said, and she fell back down, but Inuyasha caught her. She had fallen asleep.

'Wow, that really must have taken a lot out of her' Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he placed Kagome on his back. "I'm going to go take her back to Kaede's so she can get some rest." And with that, Inuyasha took her there.

**A couple of hours later…**

Kagome turned over, as she began to wake up.

"Oww…." She touched her head. "My head hurts a lot…"

Then, she went to scratch her arm, and she winced from the pain.

"Ouch! What was that-" Kagome looked at her hands. "WHAT?!" she yelled shocked. Kagome had long claws that looked similar to Inuyasha's.

"Where did this come from…" she touched the top of her head. "EARS?!" she also noticed that she had fangs, and a tail.

"What's happening to me?" she said out loud.

Inuyasha walked into the hut.

"Kagome, what happened? I heard you scream and-" Inuyasha was shocked when he saw her. "It's a cat demon!" he yelled, and he gripped his sword. "Where's Kagome?!" he yelled at the cat.

"Stupid, I am Kagome! What's the matter with you?" she asked annoyed.

"You're not Kagome. She isn't a cat demon." He yelled back

"I am too! I mean, I'm not a cat. I'm Kagome!!" she insisted.

"Prove it!" he said with a smirk.

"Alright" Kagome said with a grin. "Sit!"

Inuyasha's necklace glowed, and in an instant, he was on the floor.

"Okay…." He mumbled in pain. "..you are definitely Kagome…" Then he stood up and got in her face. "But why are you a cat demon?"

"I don't know….must have happened when that cat demon bit me." She said

"Well, I don't like the way you smell. I'm gonna go outside." Inuyasha ran outside, and went onto a tree to lie down. Kagome ran outside to follow him. She jumped up the branches, and got to where he was in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha jumped back.

"H-How did you do that?!" he asked startled.

"Meow…" she said as she curled up into a ball. "I dunno, maybe cat powers." She replied.

"Well, I still don't like the way that you smell." Inuyasha said, as he hopped up a couple of branches, and stood up on the top of the tree's tallest branch. Kagome quickly followed behind.

Inuyasha got his first real good look at her. She kinda looked a lot like him, on she was a cat and her fur was black to match her raven hair. Plus her school uniform was a bit torn up.

'Wow, she looks gorgeous.' He said to himself, as he stared into her green cat eyes. She was extremely close to his face, which caused him to blush. But for the first time, Kagome wasn't blushing. She was smirking, like it was funny to her that she was toying with him.

Inuyasha lay down on the branch.

"Go away and let me sleep." He said as he closed his eyes.

Kagome purred, and his eyes flashed open. She then jumped in his lap, and curled herself into a ball and fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha smiled, and then feel asleep.

What did you think? It does gets better in the next few chapters. Don't forget to review!


	2. I'm a Cat Demon and Suprise Attack

The Cat's Meow

Inuyasha woke up the next morning, and yawned. He looked down to see Kagome, but she wasn't there.

'I wonder where she went….' he wondered to himself. Inuyasha then jumped off the tree to go find Kagome. He started to walk towards the hut, and then he heard Shippo scream. He ran inside.

"Shippo, what happened?" Inuyasha asked intensively.

"There's a cat demon who's trying to steal all of our food!" he shrieked.

"What's your problem Shippo?" the cat demon asked.

"Ahhhh! It knows my name!" Shippo yelled, as he jumped backwards.

The cat demon stood utterly confused.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?" Shippo asked

"I'm right over here!" the cat demon yelled.

"Oh no!" Shippo gasped. "The cat demon have eaten Kagome!!!!!"

A sweat drop formed on the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Attack it Inuyasha!!!" Shippo screeched.

Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head.

"No stupid! Kagome is a cat demon." Inuyasha yelled at the fox demon.

"No she isn't" Shippo said determined to be right. "Prove it."

"Inuyasha" Kagome began.

"No, Kagome, Don't!!!!!!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Sit boy!" she said with a smile.

Inuyasha's necklace glowed, as he was reunited with his best friend, the ground.

"Uhhhh" Inuyasha cried out in pain.

"Kagome, it really is you!" the kitsune cried, as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "But Kagome, why are you a cat demon?"

"I think it happened when the cat demon bit me." she replied

Just then, Miroku and Sango walked in. They had gone outside to fill the water bottles.

"It's a cat demon!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her hiraikotsu.

A sweat drop formed on Kagome's head; as yet again, someone didn't know it was her. Inuyasha also had a sweat drop.

"Forget it Sango" Miroku said, as he put his hand in front of her. "I will finish this quickly using my Wind Tunnel." Miroku began to undo the prayer beads around his hand.

Kagome jumped back out of fear.

Inuyasha quickly jumped in front of Kagome instinctively.

"Miroku stop, it's not what you think." Inuyasha began

"Oh, Inuyasha, you want to kill this demon? Go right ahead." Miroku said as he put the beads back around his hand.

Kagome relaxed, and took a quick breather.

"It's Kagome." Inuyasha said. "She's been turned into a cat demon from the cat bite from yesterday."

"Really?" Miroku got up into Kagome's face. "I must say that there is some similarity between the two….but I still don't think it's Kagome." Miroku said. Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"Here, I can prove it." Kagome said. Then she turned to face Inuyasha.

"Oh no! Don't you dare!" Inuyasha said.

"Sit!" she said calmly.

Inuyasha's necklace glowed, and him and the floor met once again.

"UHHHH!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha cried out in pain, and annoyance.

"Yup, that is definitely Kagome." Miroku said, as he nodded his head.

"How did it happen? From the demon's bite?" Sango questioned.

"Yes." she replied.

"That's strange." Miroku said.

They all turned to face him. Sango spoke up first.

"Why?"

"Well, a lot of villagers have been bitten by cat demons, and none of them turned into cat demons." he replied.

"Maybe it's because Kagome's a miko, and she possess the Shikon no tama." Inuyasha said, as brought himself off of the floor.

"Possibly…" Miroku answered.

"So Kagome, is it fun to be a cat demon?" Sango asked with a smile.

Kagome's ears twitched back and forth.

"Yah! It's awesome. There are so many things that I smell." Kagome said.

Just then, an idea popped into Inuyasha's head. He reached for her ears, and began to massage them. Kagome purred. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed, and then quickly snapped out of her daze.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as she pulled herself away.

"Sorry. But everyone is always asking to touch my ears. Now, I get to touch someone else's!" he said.

Kagome blushed.

"Oh! My turn next!" Sango yelled, as she touched Kagome's ears. Kagome purred once again, and Sango giggled.

"Ooooo!" Miroku yelled. It caught everyone's attention. "I want to pet her next." Miroku said, as he raised an eyebrow deviously.

Sango took her hiraikotsu and hit him on the head. A large red bump formed on the top of his head.

Just then, Kaede walked in.

"What is going on in here?" she asked confused.

They all sat down, and explained what had happened.

"I see child." Kaede said, once they finished explaining. "That's a bit of trouble ye got." she replied.

"Kaede, what can I do to turn back into myself again?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." she responded.

"WHAT? So I'm gonna be stuck as a cat demon for the rest of my life?" Kagome yelled.

"Actually, no. Ye aren't a demon, ye are a hanyou." Kaede explained.

Inuyasha ears twitched a little.

"She's a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aye" Kaede answered.

'Wow, she's just like me now.' Inuyasha thought to himself with a smile.

"Ooo. What am I gonna do?" Kagome said, as she ran out of the hut.

Inuyasha jumped out from where he was sitting.

"I'm gonna go get her." he said, as he ran out the door.

Kagome had run to where the sacred tree was, and sat on one of the branches.

'I can't go home like this. Besides, no one would accept me. Not my family, or my friends. I wouldn't even be able to explain to my friends what I am without them thinking I'm crazy.' she thought to herself, as her ears flattened on her head.

'That's the one good part about her having ears.' Inuyasha thought, as he walked over to the tree she was on. 'Her emotions are an open book, and she can't hide her true feelings.'

"Hey, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome jumped a little, surprised.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha. Nothing is the matter." she answered back, wiping a tear away from under her eyes.

"Something's bothering you Kagome. Tell me what it is." Inuyasha insisted.

"Well, I can't go home. My friends wouldn't accept me, and neither would my family." she said, as she titled her head down so her bangs would cover up her face cover with tears.

Inuyasha jumped up to where she was sitting, and sat in front of her. He then tilted her head up to look at him. Then he wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"You're family will accept you. They've accepted me, and I'm not even part of your family. And you friends, if they are really your true friends, then they will accept you no matter what." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Kagome said, smiling a little bit.

"And don't forget, you have friends here that accept you no matter what." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed. "Even you?" she asked.

Inuyasha blushed too. "Y-yeah" he answered back.

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome hugged him.

Inuyasha was a bit started by her, but he snapped out of his daze and hugged her back.

They stayed like that for a little while, and then Inuyasha broke their silence.

"U-um….I have some good news." he started.

They pulled away from each other.

"What's that?" Kagome asked with still a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Tonight's the new moon. That's when I become human and loose my demon powers. You will turn human too." he answered

"Oh yeah? Great!" Kagome said. "Cuz I hate being a hanyou-" Kagome gasped and quickly cover her mouth with her hands from realizing what she had just said.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head.

"What's so bad about being a hanyou?" he asked.

"N-no, nothing at all Inuyasha!" she said, waving he hands back and forth while shaking her head back and forth also.

"Because I'm a hanyou. You don't like that?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"No, no, I do like that about you. I just don't like me being a hanyou. It's just so different, and new. And I smell a lot of things all of the time. It's just, you no, different." she answered, trying not to make him angry or sad.

"Oh….right…." he said, as he jumped off the tree. " I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Oh, okay….." Kagome said, unhappily.

Inuyasha began to run in no direction in particular.

'Great' Kagome thought to herself. 'Perfect! Now he probably thinks I don't like him, or there's something wrong with him.'

'She doesn't like that I'm a hanyou? I thought she liked me for who I am! But no, she hates being a hanyou, and she hates that I am one too. Damnit!' Inuyasha cursed at himself, as he continued running.

Inuyasha's returned to Kaede's hut, a couple of hours later. It had just become night, and there was no moon. Inuyasha's hair turned black and his eyes too. His fangs shrunk into normal human teeth, and his claws turned into fingernails. His ears weren't on the top of his head anymore, and they weren't dog ears. They were human ears on the sides of his head. He was just a mortal human now.

Inuyasha expected to see Kagome mortal now. The same as him. But he didn't see her at all. He ran inside the hut.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were sitting drinking some tea that Kaede had made. They were talking about Kagome being a hanyou, and how to reverse it. Kilala was sitting next to Sango. Shippo was asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag, but there was no Kagome.

"She isn't here." Miroku said.

"Isn't she with ye?" Kaede asked.

"No, she isn't" Inuyasha answered back.

"That's strange" Sango began. "I haven't seen her for hours."

Inuyasha, fearing the worst began to run outside to look for her. Sango called after him.

"Wait Inuyasha. You are only mortal. Here, take Kilala with you." she handed Inuyasha the small cat. "We will stay here, incase Kagome returns."

Kilala jumped out of Inuyasha's hands when they went outside. She transformed into a larger cat demon. She took Inuyasha on her back, and flew into the sky to search for Kagome.

All of the sudden, something jumped into the sky, and attacked Kilala. Kilala and Inuyasha began to fall to the ground. Kilala transformed back into a small cat, and they both fell to the ground. Kilala fell, and rolled a little bit when she hit the ground hard. Inuyasha landed on his feet, but stumbled backwards a bit.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello, Inuyasha." a familiar voice said.

Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome. She was standing under a tree, so she was covered by the shadows. Inuyasha couldn't quite see her, but he knew it was her from the sound of her voice, ever though it sounded a bit muffled.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha was startled. "Why did you attack me and Kilala?"

Kagome began to laugh, as she stepped out from underneath the trees to reveal herself.

Inuyasha took a quick breath of air, as he was cut across his chest, and thrown to the floor. He rolled across the ground, then stopped, and was lying on his stomach. He lifted his body up a bit, but not off the ground.

"Ka…go...me…" he managed to say, though he was in pain. Now he wasn't even sure if it was her. 'What's the matter with her?' he thought to himself. Then he saw the answer all to clear, as he got a good look at her. She wasn't human now. She was far from it. Kagome was a pure demon. Her eyes glowed red, and her claws were stained with his blood.

She then licked her claws, and tastes his blood.

"This should be fun." she said, as she laughed.

'What am I gonna do?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

-------

-Dramatic music plays in the background-

Ah ha! Sorry, but I had to put this cliffhanger. I hope that it's keeping you interested, and now you want more! Hehe. I updated this chapter pretty fast, but I'm sorry, for the next one isn't coming that soon. I mean, come on! Tomorrows Thanksgiving, and if I don't get a day off writing, who does?! Lol. REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. An Unexpected Kiss

The Cat's Meow

Inuyasha lay on the ground. Blood soaked his chest and shirt. He was in pain, and he definitely showed it.

Kagome took a couple of steps forward.

Kilala still lay on the ground, unconscious.

Kagome began to raise her claws to attack Inuyasha once again.

"Kagome! Stop! What are you doing? This isn't you!!" he yelled in a desperate attempt to stop her attack.

Kagome began to laugh.

'Why the hell is she laughing?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'She's about to kill me, and she's laughing! Doesn't my life mean anything to her?' he questioned himself. His ears flattened on the top of his head.

Kagome noticed this, and stop laughing.

"Awww, what's the matter Inuyasha. You're not afraid, are you?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Inuyasha spat out.

"You're right, you look more sad to me." Kagome answered back. "What? Don't want me to kill you?"

Inuyasha forced a bit of a laugh out.

"You, kill me? I don't think so." he said, as he managed to stand up. He put he hand on his swords sheath. Then he drew his blade out, the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome took this opportunity to attack him. She tried to scratch him in his face, but he blocked her attack with his sword.

Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Kagome at all, so he didn't try to attack her, he only tried to defend himself. But he was only human right now, and with the wound to his chest, he was loosing a lot of blood.

'Oh no' Inuyasha though to himself 'I'm loosing way to much blood…..my vision is starting to blur….'

Kagome jumped backwards, after continuously striking Inuyasha and having no attacks get through to him.

Inuyasha fell to him knees, and used the Tetsusaiga to support himself.

Kagome laughed.

"You are pathetic!" Kagome prepared herself to launch the final blow. "Now die you useless half breed!!!!!" she yelled, as she lunged towards Inuyasha.

He braced himself, because he was too weak to block the attack.

"HIRAIKOTSU"

Kagome drew air in quickly, as she was sent to the ground, unconscious.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Sango and Miroku quickly ran over to his side.

"Yeah….I'm alright…." he replied weakly.

Miroku helped Inuyasha to stand up, and Sango quickly ran over to Kilala, and picked her up.

"Is Kilala alright?" Miroku asked

"Yes, she is just unconscious." Sango answered.

Inuyasha pushed himself away from Miroku and weakly ran over to Kagome's side.

"Kagome…." he managed to say, an he took one last glimpse at her, then passed out next to her.

Then next morning, Kagome woke up and stretched out.

"Ahh…" she said, as she took in the scent of the morning.

Miroku walked inside the hut.

"I see you have woke up Kagome." he said

"Yeah, good morning Miroku."

"Kagome, do you remember what happened yesterday?" he asked

"Hmm? No, I honestly don't." Kagome replied, utterly confused.

"Well, allow me to fill you in."

A couple of minutes later, Miroku finished explaining what she had done.

"WHAT?!?" Kagome yelled.

"Yes, it's true." he answered.

"Where's Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled, worried.

"He's still asleep from last night." he replied as he pointed to a separate room that Inuyasha lay asleep in. "You may go in and sit with him. I'm going to go back outside with Kaede, Shippo and Sango now." he said, as he got up and went outside.

Kagome ran into the room Inuyasha was in.

"Inuyasha-" she yelled, but stopped when she realized he was asleep.

She quickly ran over to his side. The smell of his blood filled her nose, and she could barely take it. She felt overwhelmed with a sense of guilt.

"Oh Inuyasha" she said quietly. "I am so sorry…." she said in between sobs. She hovered over him, and cried.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled alarmed, as he quickly sat up. He cringed from the pain, but still sat up.

Kagome jumped back from surprise.

"Inuyasha!! Are you alright? You should lay back down." she said, as she tried to make him lay back down.

Inuyasha, being the way he is, fought against her.

"Stop it wench. I'm fine! I don't need to lie back down!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Kagome eyed him, annoyed.

"Yes, you do need to lie down!" she argued back.

"Just leave me the hell alone already!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he crossed his arms, and looked away from her.

Kagome's heart felt like it stopped. She was hurt by him, and she didn't understand why he would always push her away. Tears began to fill her eyes, as she tilted her head down, and her ears flattened on her head.

Inuyasha nose quickly filled with the scent of her tears. He knew the second he said those words that they would hurt her, but he couldn't stop himself from saying them. All his life he pushed people away, accept for Kikyo. He didn't even know himself, why he would always try to push Kagome away.

He began to turn around to face her.

"Kagome, I'm so-" he started to apologize, but Kagome got up, and ran out of the room crying.

Inuyasha was left in the room, sitting with nothing but the scent of her tears filling his nose.

"Kagome!!!!!" he yelled, trying to get her back. But she kept on running.

Kagome kept on running. Hers eyes were closed as she ran, blindly. Then she crashed into something, and fell onto the ground. Actually, it was more of a someone, than a something.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you half breed!" someone yelled at her.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked up.

"Kouga!?" she yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I know you or something?" he asked

"It's me, Kagome." she replied

"Kagome?" Kouga asked, as he took a sniff at her scent. 'I definitely am picking up Kagome's scent….but Kagome isn't a half demon, she's human.' he thought to himself, confused.

"Yeah, it's me, Kagome."

"But then why are you a half demon?" he asked, suspiciously.

"A cat demon bit me, and I turned into a cat demon, cuz I carry the Shikon Jewel fragments, and also because I'm a priestess." she replied.

"Oh, that's pretty cool….I guess." he answered back

"Yup!" she said with a smile, and Kouga smiled back.

Inuyasha made his way out of the hut, using the Tetsusaiga to support his weight. 'Kagome, where are you?'

Inuyasha then picked up her scent. 'Good, she's really close by.' Inuyasha was so tired, yet determined to find her, he didn't even pick up on Kouga's scent.

Kagome and Kouga were standing next to the Sacred Tree, talking. Then, Kagome tripped on a rock, and fell forward, and knocked into Kouga. He fell onto the ground, and she fell on top of him.

Inuyasha spotted the two, just as Kagome felled on top of Kouga, and he lips met his. That was not intentionally, it was just the way that they had fallen. But Inuyasha didn't know that.

His eyes became wide, in shock. His heart stopped. "Kagome…"

Kagome's ears picked up what he had said, and she immediately pulled away from Kouga, and stood up.

"Inuyasha, w-what are you doing here? You're seriously injured, and you shouldn't be walking." Kagome said.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he yelled.

"What do you want mutt?" Kouga asked, as he stood up.

"Inuyasha, nothing is going on, we were just talking." Kagome answered.

"Oh, so _that's _what you call talking? Kissing that mutt?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome blushed. "We weren't kissing Inuyasha! I fell down!"

"Yeah, I saw you fall right into his arms! You wanted to kiss him Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Inuyasha, no I didn't!" she yelled back

"Stop lying to me Kagome! I sick and tired of hearing your voice!" he was disgusted at what he had seen.

Before Kagome knew what she was saying, she blurted it out. "Oh right, like you even care about me! Why don't you just go run back to Kikyo now, like always!" she yelled.

Inuyasha was deeply pained by that, but he didn't want to show what he was really feeling.

"Fine, do what ever the hell you want! See if I care!" he said, as he turned around, and started walking back to the hut.

She turned to face Kouga. "Sorry, but I have to go now, bye."

"Okay, bye."

Kagome turned her focus back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wait!!!" she yelled, as she ran to catch up with him.

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled back.

Kagome could smell the scent of his blood pouring out of his wounds. 'Oh no, he's still hurt.'

"Inuyasha, stop! Your wounds are open, and you're bleeding heavily!"

Inuyasha knew that he was hurt, but he couldn't stop running. He couldn't stop thinking about how much Kagome had hurt him, and she acted as if she didn't care.

His vision began to blur, as he fell to the ground, and he laid unconscious.

"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome yelled him name out in horror, fearing he would die.

A couple of hours later, Inuyasha awoke inside a some what dark room. He turned over slightly to see a candle that was lit. He looked in the other direction to see Kagome, who lay asleep by his side. She was sitting up, and lying against the wall of the hut. Inuyasha wiggled his fingers, to find that his hand was intertwined with Kagome's. He slowly and gently tried to pull his hand away, without waking her up.

Kagome awoke with a shock, as she grabbed his hand back and drew in air quickly.

"Inuyasha, you awake?" she asked softly.

He nodded in response.

Kagome blushed, once she realized that she was holding his hand. Inuyasha blushed too, but he was looking in the other direction, hiding his reaction from her.

She quickly pulled her hand away from his. Inuyasha quickly turned to face her after her hand was pulled out from his.

Kagome's blush faded away.

"Inuyasha"

He turned towards her, and his gold eyes locked with her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean it." she said, still gazing into his eyes.

He nodded once again.

"I'm sorry too." he answered back.

"And I'm also sorry for attacking you while I was full demon…" she said.

He closed his eyes.

"Keh! Nothing but a couple of scratches." he answered back.

Kagome giggled a little bit. 'That's so like him' she thought to himself. 'He always acts so brave, like nothing fazes him.'

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and smiled at her. She smiled back.

But then Inuyasha's mind was interrupted by something else. A picture of Kagome kissing Kouga flashed into his mind. His heart stopped, and he quickly turned away to face in the other direction.

Kagome noticed his change.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Inuyasha stay silent.

"Tell me now!" she yelled, but quietly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't quite know what to say.

Kagome became annoyed, and she quickly got on the other side, to the place where Inuyasha was looking. She sat very close to his face.

Inuyasha moved back a little, and blushed.

"K-Kagome" he managed to choke out.

"Inuyasha, tell me what's wrong." she asked.

Inuyasha, finding his voice managed to ask her a question.

"D-Do you…um…." he began to say.

"Do I what?" she asked, impatiently.

"Do you l-love……..Kouga?" he asked, then averted her gaze.

Kagome was taken back a bit. She had though he was going to ask if she loved him.

"W-What?" Kagome asked confused.

"So you do love him?!" Inuyasha yelled, as he stared her back in the face.

"NO! I don't love Kouga!" she yelled back.

"Then why'd you kiss him?" he asked

"I didn't kiss him! I fell!" she yelled back

"No you didn't!" he yelled

"Yes I did!!" she yelled back

"No, you did not fall!!" Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah I did Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome yelled back, extremely annoyed.

"Well then who the hell do you love!?" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't even mean to say that. He wanted to think that to himself, but he ended up saying it out loud.

"I-I love……" Kagome wasn't sure what to say. 'Should I tell him?' she thought to herself.

Inuyasha waited intentively for her answer. 'Does she feel anything towards me?' he wondered silently.

"I love….someone else, not Kouga." Kagome said.

It wasn't exactly the answer Inuyasha had been hoping for.

"Well….can you tell me who?" Inuyasha asked, slightly blushing.

"Um………" Kagome began. 'Should I?' she though once again.

Inuyasha waited, once again. He wanted to know how she felt towards him. His feelings for her were bubbling over inside him.

"Just someone else." she answered.

Inuyasha was upset, but he didn't want to show her.

"Will you ever tell me?" he asked

"I promise I will tell you, once I know that person feels the same way about me." she replied.

'What am I supposed to do?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I should tell her how I feel about her, but what if it isn't me that she loves? Then I would have admitted my feelings to her, and I would feel terrible if she didn't return those feelings.

"Okay." Inuyasha responded. "Than that's a promise."

Kagome nodded her head.

---------------------------------------

So, what did you think about the 3rd chapter? Did you like it? I liked it, of course. Please review now, and tell me what you think about it!!!!!! 


	4. The Tears That Fall Like Rain

The Cat's Meow

The next morning, Kagome woke up to the sound of birds in a near by tree chirping. She sat up, and looked to her right, where Inuyasha still lay asleep. She smiled as she noticed the calm expression on Inuyasha's face.

'I don't think I have ever seen him like this…..he looks so peaceful...' she thought, as she lay down next to him. She snuggled in close to him.

Inuyasha felt something warm lying close to him. He didn't know who exactly it was, but he took a wild guess.

"K-Kagome…." he said, as he slowly opened his eyes. Kagome immediately pulled away from him.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" she questioned with concern.

"Keh! Of course I am." he said with a smug grin.

"Thank goodness." she said, as a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Inuyasha thought about the warm sensation of Kagome lying next to him. A small blush appeared across him face.

"Um…K-Kagome…" he questioned

"Hm? What?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, and her ears twitched back and fourth a couple of times.

"What were you doing before?" Inuyasha asked, as his face was covered with a deep red blush.

Kagome face had a heavy blush across it, as she remembered lying next to the injured hanyou.

"N-Nothing" she stammered. "I was just lying down next to you."

Inuyasha quickly averted her gaze by pretending to look outside.

"Okay" he said flatly.

Kagome stood up and walked towards the door.

Inuyasha, like a dart, quickly turned around.

"Kagome…where are you going?" he asked intentively.

"I'm just going outside for a minute, Inuyasha." she replied, as she turned around to meet his gaze.

"Oh…." he replied, as his eyes begged her not to go.

Kagome, as if understanding the hanyou's plea suddenly felt overwhelmed with the sad feeling he felt when she leaves.

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I'll be back in a little while." Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright….." Inuyasha replied, unsure of her reply.

Kagome stepped outside of the hut. A huge breeze blew her hair and tail, and it glided across the air. When the wind had died down a bit, Kagome began to walk towards the river, where the others waited for her.

"Kagome!!" Shippo yelled, as he pounced into Kagome's arms.

"Good morning, Kagome" Miroku greeted her.

"Hello child" Kaede spoke.

"How are you?" Sango asked.

"Hi everyone" Kagome replied with a wave and small smile. "I'm alright, thanks."

"Kagome" Sango began. "I have a small amount of bad news."

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked inquisitively.

"Kagome, we need to go to a different village." Miroku answered.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well child. I don't what we are going to do about ye being a cat demon. I don't know anyway to reverse it. In a village far away from here, there is a priestess called Rea. She specialized in rare demons, and unknown magic's. We must seek her out and get a spell to change ye back." Kaede explained.

"Alright, I'm going with you." Kagome replied.

"No, it would be best if you stayed here, with Inuyasha." Sango answered.

"But-"

"No buts." Miroku said. "You need to stay here with Inuyasha. Kaede, Sango, Shippo and I will go."

"…..alright…" Kagome agreed.

"Kilala!" Sango called, as she, Shippo and Miroku climbed onto Kilala's back. Kaede rode on a brown horse she had.

Kagome sighed. 'Why can't I go…..' she wondered to herself, as she stretched out.

Then she walked back towards the hut.

She entered the hut to find Inuyasha lying down in his bed. She sat down next to him.

Inuyasha, who had his eyes closed and looked to be asleep, quickly opened his left eye.

"Took you long enough." he said as Kagome jumped back from being surprised.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

"You scared me. Don't do that!" she yelled at him.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you!"

"Yes you are!!"

"No I'm not!!!!"

Inuyasha, annoyed, looked in the opposite direction of Kagome.

"So, what's going on?" he asked.

"Everyone left to go to a village that's far away to seek out a priestess named Rea, in order to get a spell that will turn me back into a human." she replied.

"What?! Why the hell didn't they invite me along?" Inuyasha asked confused as he turned to look at her.

"You idiot! You're hurt!" Kagome yelled back.

"Keh. This is nothing but a couple of scratches." Inuyasha stated, as he turned back away so he wouldn't be facing her.

Kagome's expression suddenly became enraged with anger. She was about to boil over.

"You jerk!! It's because everyone is worried about you! And you can't blame us, you almost died!! So stop trying to act all tough when you are severely hurt. My god, don't you realize how much I care about you, and don't want to lose you!?!?" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha, who had turned away, quickly turned around to face her.

"W-What?" he asked, as he blushed.

Kagome's face was covered with the darkest shade of blush ever. Her heart began to beat faster, as she became more nervous.

"……uh…" Kagome tried to speak, but her throat felt too tight for anymore words to escape her lips.

"Kagome…..there's something I need to tell you…." Inuyasha began to say, as his heart beat became louder. He swore that Kagome could hear it.

Kagome's brown orb eyes met with Inuyasha's gold ones, as he began to lean in towards her. Kagome began to do the same thing.

"Kagome…I lo-" Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence, as he was thrown into the wall of the hut.

Inuyasha hit the wall, and then fell onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing mutt-face?!"

Inuyasha, who wasn't hurt at all, sat up. "I thought smelt something foul. It was definitely you Kouga." Inuyasha answered, as he exchanged a glance with Kouga.

"Kouga?!" Kagome yelled out. "What in the world were you doing? Inuyasha is badly injured!"

"Sorry Kagome. I'll try not to do it again." Kouga said sarcastically, but Kagome didn't know it was.

"You bastard" Inuyasha said, as he stood up and was in Kouga's face.

"What do you think you're doing Inu-kurro? You could never beat me all banged up like you are now." Kouga said confidently.

"Oh yeah? How about I test that theory out on your head!!" Inuyasha growled at Kouga.

"Inuyasha, stop it now. Sit boy." Kagome said, as she watched Inuyasha fall to the ground.

"Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration.

"Now you stay here Inuyasha while I take a walk with Kouga. And don't you even think about following me, you hear?" Kagome yelled and him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scowled at a now gloating Kouga.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Kouga exited the hut.

About 15 minutes later, Inuyasha anxiously waited for Kagome to return.

'Where is she?' he thought. 'Did something happen to her?'

Inuyasha's fears were brought to life, as he heard Kagome scream.

"That was Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he quickly stood up. He felt less weak then he had the day before, but he wasn't feeling like he had his full strength back. But he didn't need to lean on Tetsusaiga, so he could run well.

Inuyasha ran as fast as his body could take him. He suddenly stopped, and what he saw stopped him from breathing.

He gazed upon something he never thought, or hoped to see. Kagome lying on the ground, dead.

Inuyasha entire body began to tremble. He slowly reached his arms out, to touch Kagome's cheek. It still felt warm, but she had no pulse.

"T-This can't be happening…..it….it just can't…." Inuyasha said low, unable to grasp what he was seeing.

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt tears flooding his eyes. The tears weld down his face, and fell to the ground.

He grasped Kagome in his arms, and pulled her close to him in a hug.

He then stood up, and still held Kagome in his arms. His tears still freely falling.

Inuyasha breathed in her sweet scent that slowly began to fade.

"No, Kagome…….I'm losing you…." he cried out softly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, as he once again breathed in her scent. His eyes immediately shot open.

"Kouga!" he yelled out. 'Kouga's scent is all over Kagome…….that bastard!!! H-He killed Kagome!?!?' Inuyasha didn't know if that what he thought was a question, or an accusation.

"I swear, I will avenge Kagome. I will kill Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled out into the sky. He looked down at Kagome in his arms, feeling overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. 'If only I had gone with you Kagome….' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha quickly ran back to the hut where he laid Kagome down on his bed.

Then he quickly raced out the door.

Inuyasha was so full of rage, he didn't even seem to notice that the dead Kagome wasn't a cat demon. It was Kagome in her human form…..

-----------  
Sorry, but I have to end it at that cliffy!!! I'm also sorry that this chapter is a bit short.

Anyway, what did you think? That last little part was foreshadowing…..what do you think will happen next? Did Kouga really _kill_ Kagome, or is there someone else……..

What I just said is also foreshadowing!!! Hehe! Please review now!!!!!!!!!


	5. Naraku's Trap

Hello everyone! Before I start this next chapter, I wanted to just say a little something.

I can definitely tell that feelings about my last chapter from reviewers weren't exactly happy, to say the least. But I just wanted to say that what had happened in the last chapter will be completely explained. For people who were upset with what happened to Kagome, I assure you that will be explained here. Nothing bad has happened to Kagome, I swear!!! Lol. People wanted to kill me for 'killing' Kagome.

But anyway, without any further delay, I give you the fifth chapter of The Cat's Meow!!!

The Cat's Meow

Kagome opened her eyes, as she stirred in the place she was laying.

"Where…..where am I?!" she yelled, as she turned around. She was lying on a bed.

"I see you have awakened."

Kagome gasped as she turned around.

"N-Naraku!?" she yelled.

Naraku began to laugh. "What a clever girl." he said sarcastically.

"Where's Inuyasha?! What did you do to him??" she yelled confused.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to him. I can't say the same for Kouga though…." Naraku started.

"What did you do to Kouga?" she questioned.

"It's not what I did, but more of what Inuyasha's going to do to him."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused.

"Kanna! Come here." Naraku called, as Kanna stepped out from the shadows.

"Look into the mirror." Naraku ordered.

Kagome hesitated at first, but then she felt the urge to look. Kagome gasped. In the hut she was in, she saw something that appeared to be herself in human form, lying motionless on the floor.

"W-what?!" Kagome gasped, confused.

"A shape shifter." Naraku explained. "Quite a handy one too. I made him transform into you, and I promised to give him the jewel of four souls. He agreed. What a stupid creature…..after that I killed him. Therefore, Inuyasha came to rescue you, and he found you lying dead….or so he thought it was you……and I made sure to mark the scent of the wolf demon Kouga on the shape shifters dead body. So when Inuyasha saw you dead, he would immediately suspect Kouga because of the scent that was on you. Now Inuyasha has no clue that I am behind this!" Naraku said, as he laughed.

"You monster!" Kagome yelled as she fixed her claws, and tried to attack him.

Naraku easily evaded her attack. "Stupid girl!" he yelled at her. He then grabbed her by the neck. "Soon I will have no use for you, and when that time comes, you are as good as dead!" he yelled, as he threw her onto the bed.

"But just for fun, I will leave you with Kanna's mirror, so you can watch the torture of Kouga commence!" he threw the mirror in front of Kagome, and then Naraku disappeared into the shadows.

Kagome looked into the mirror with sad eyes. 'Inuyasha…….don't……….'

----------------

Inuyasha ran through the forest.

'Where…..' he thought to himself. 'Where is that bastard?!'

Inuyasha wanted to stop, and see if he could catch the scent of Kouga, but he couldn't stop running. He couldn't. The woman he loved……Kagome………she was dead……

'What am I gonna do now?' his thoughts consumed his mind. 'I……I don't know what I'm supposed to do…….without Kagome…..is it even worth to go on? I-I…..I didn't even get to tell her how I feel about her……I didn't even get to say goodbye……'

Tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes, as he continued to keep running.

Inuyasha then found Kouga's scent. 'He's close' Inuyasha thought, as he sniffed the air.

Out of no where, Inuyasha saw Kouga running.

"You bastard!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, as he tried to scratch Kouga. Kouga avoided it with no problem.

"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha?!" Kouga yelled, as he avoided another one of Kouga's attacks.

"Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha, as he managed to put a scratch across Kouga face.

Kouga jumped away from Inuyasha, and wiped the blood that trickled down his face. 'He's really serious….' Kouga thought to himself.

"What's going on, Inu-kurro?" he asked, quite seriously.

"Don't play stupid with me!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as again he tried to scratch Kouga.

Kouga evaded him, once again.

"What are you talking about?!" Kouga shouted at him.

"You bastard……" Inuyasha said softly, as he looked down at the ground. "YOU KILLED KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, as he attacked Kouga.

Kouga's eyes were wide open, and he didn't manage to avoid Inuyasha's attack. Kouga got cut across his chest, as he fell down to the ground and crouched on his knees holding his chest.

"W-what did you say…?" Kouga asked, still in shock.

"Why are you acting like you are so god damn innocent?! You killed Kagome you piece of trash!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Kagome is……dead?" he questioned shocked.

"You should know first hand that she's dead, you're the one who murdered her!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he looked down at the ground, trying to hide his tears from Kouga.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill Kagome. I would never in my life hurt her……you know that!" Kouga shouted.

"Stop acting so innocent!!! Your scent was all over her!!!!!!!" Inuyasha exploded.

Kouga gasped, figuring out what had happened.

"Inuyasha, wait!" he said, as he held his hand up. "I know what has happened, who killed her!!!!"

"You bastard, I already know who has killed her, and that person is about to die!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he jumped towards Kouga, ready to deliver the final blow.

"No, it was Nar-" Kouga didn't get to finish his line, as Inuyasha sliced him, and Kouga fell backwards.

"It's over." Inuyasha said, as Kouga hit the ground.

"Inuyasha…." Kouga said, with his breath giving out.

Inuyasha turned his head towards Kouga.

"…..it was Naraku…." Kouga finished, as he fell unconscious.

"Naraku!!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled out loud. "Why didn't I suspect him in the beginning?! Oh no, Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ran over to Kouga who lay on the ground.

Inuyasha put his hand on Kouga's neck. 'Good, he's still breathing….'

'What happened…..?' Inuyasha thought to himself, as he stood next to Kouga. 'I was so full of rage, I didn't even suspect Naraku…..he's the most obvious choice. I can't believe I almost killed Kouga. He would never hurt Kagome…..I don't know why I suspected him. It's all because of Naraku, he pitted me against Kouga, and I fell for his stupid trap! I can't believe it!!!!! How stupid can I get?!'

Inuyasha looked towards Kouga. "I am sorry though……"

Just then, Ginta and Hakkaku appeared.

"Kouga!!!!" Ginta shouted. The two of them ran to Kouga's side.

"What happened to him?" Hakkaku asked.

"I fell for one of Naraku's traps…." Inuyasha said, as he looked away from them.

"YOU ATTACKED HIM!?!?!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled in unison.

"I know, I know, it was bad and stupid of me…." Inuyasha replied.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, he will…." Inuyasha said, as he continued to look away.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Hakkaku asked.

"Kagome…..she….."

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She….she…she's dead……." Inuyasha said.

Ginta and Hakkaku stood motionless.

"She's……._dead_?" they asked together.

Inuyasha nodded silently.

Ginta and Hakkaku started to cry, and they leaned on one another.

Inuyasha looked away, trying not to join in the crying, even though he wanted to very badly.

"I must go now…" Inuyasha said, as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hakkaku asked.

"Where do you think? To kill that bastard that killed Kagome, Naraku!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran away from them.

"Should we follow him?" Ginta asked, as he looked dumbfounded at Hakkaku.

"No, we should stay here and look after Kouga." Hakkaku replied.

Ginta nodded. "Alright."

---------  
Kagome sighed in relief. 'Thank god he didn't kill Kouga….'

Kagome then started to worry about Inuyasha. 'He will try to come here, in order to rescue me. Isn't that good though?' Kagome thought to herself. She then shook her head. 'No, it isn't. I don't want Inuyasha to get hurt, or worse, killed trying to rescue me. I have to escape on my own…………but how?'

Kagome was puzzled. She didn't even know where she was, let alone how she was going to escape.

'Inuyasha…..please come for me soon……'

---------

Inuyasha ran quickly through the woods. He sniffed the air deeply.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha yelled, as he kept on running. 'I can't pick up any trace of Naraku's scent.'

"NARAKU!!!!" Inuyasha yelled aimlessly into the sky. "Come out and fight me!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha heard nothing in response.

'Damn it!'

---------  
Naraku came out from behind Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome. Did you miss me?" he questioned sinisterly.

"No way!" Kagome yelled back.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Naraku asked with a grin.

Kagome said nothing in return, but her glare at him was worth more that a bunch of words.

"Well, Inuyasha is coming here. In a matter of seconds, you and I will go outside, and Inuyasha will come running." Naraku said, as he began to start walking away.

Kagome's mouth opened wide. 'What?' she thought to herself.

"Are you coming or not? I thought you would want to be reunited with that disgusting hanyou." Naraku said, as he turned around to wait for her.

"What are you planning?" she questioned, as she stood up from the bed.

"Now, why on earth would I tell you that?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome glared back at him, angry as hell.

"Let's go, now." Naraku said, as a shield formed around him and Kagome.

In an instant second, Kagome and Naraku were transported out from that dark room. Now, Kagome stood outside, and looked up at the sun.

'Ah, sunlight at last…' she thought to herself.

---------  
'I found him!' Inuyasha thought to himself, as he smelled Naraku's scent coming through the air. 'Is this another trap?' he thought to himself. 'Obviously…..'

Inuyasha paced through the dark corners of the forest. In a matter of minutes, he was in front of Naraku's castle.

"Naraku!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah, Inuyasha. You made it here. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" Naraku asked.

"You bastard!!! Today is the day that I will kill you, and avenge Kikyo…..and Kagome!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

'What? Avenge me? But I'm not dead….' Kagome thought to herself.

"Ah, but why would you want to avenge Kagome?" Naraku asked with a smile.

"What do you mean, why? You killed Kagome you bastard!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he jumped up to attack Naraku's barrier. He scratched it with his claws, but the barrier was way to strong. Inuyasha hit it, and then went crashing down to the floor.

He then slowly stood up. "Damn it…" he said quietly to himself.

"Inuyasha, are you sure Kagome is dead?" Naraku asked with a grin.

"Yes, I saw her dead. It's your fault!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

"I don't think she is dead though…" Naraku insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked up at Naraku.

"Well, she is right here, next to me." Naraku said, as he stepped aside, to reveal Kagome who stood behind him.

Inuyasha stopped breathing, as he gazed upon her. "Ka...go...me?" he said slowing outloud.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled. "Help me!!!"

Inuyasha's entire body hurt in pain from seeing her.

"Naraku, is this some attempt at a lame joke!? As if I would fall for you pathetic copy of her!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's heart stopped.

"Inuyasha!!! It really is me!!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"Call off your stupid copy, Naraku! Then come out of you barrier, and FIGHT ME!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha, I didn't die! That was Naraku's trick!" Kagome insisted.

"You are Naraku's trick!" Inuyasha replied.

"No I'm not Inuyasha!!! Why won't you believe me! It's me, Kagome!!!" she answered back.

"Shut up!!!!" he yelled back at her. "You are dead!!!! I mean, you are NOT Kagome!!!!!!!" he screamed, as he jumped up again to attack the barrier.

Once again, Inuyasha was sent falling back to the ground from the attack.

'Inuyasha, it really is me…..why wont you save me?' she thought to herself, as a tear drop slid down her face.

---------  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Will Inuyasha save Kagome??? 

Review, and I will update quickly!!!!!!!!!!

Limited time offer, so REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Saved

Hi there!!! About some of the reviews from the last chapter, no offense people, but if you don't like my story at all, then please don't review it. Some people can be pretty harsh when they review rudely. If you don't like my story, then you don't have to read it.

To everyone that reviewed my story nicely because you liked it, I thank you. I definitely got some good reviews. Lol. Anyways, on with the story!!!

The Cat's Meow

Kagome stood behind Naraku inside of his barrier. Inuyasha got up slowly, using Tetsusaiga to support his weight.

'What can I do to make Inuyasha realize that it really is me?' Kagome thought to herself.

Naraku glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He knew what Kagome would think of first, so before she said anything he glanced down at Inuyasha's necklace. He focused on it, and without Inuyasha or Kagome noticing it, the necklace glowed a dark shade of red.

'Good' Naraku thought to himself.

"I know" Kagome said outloud, as she pointed at Inuyasha. "Sit boy!!"

Inuyasha hearing those dreadful words clenched his teeth, closed his eyes and prepared himself to hit the floor.

But nothing happened. Nothing at all.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's necklace. "What…?" she said confused.

"Ha" Inuyasha said, as he lifted up his sword, and pointed it at Kagome and Naraku. "I don't know how you found out about my necklace, but now it's obvious that you _are not _Kagome!"

"You stupid! I _am _Kagome! I AM!!!" she lashed out at him.

'Wow, she certainly has a temper like Kagome…' Inuyasha thought to himself, but he quickly brushed that thought out of his mind.

"Naraku, prepare to die, along with your fake copy!" he yelled, as the Tetsusaiga glowed red.

'Oh no…" Kagome thought to herself. "He really is planning on killing me! I have to get out of this barrier before Inuyasha attacks.'

Kagome jumped towards Naraku to scratch him with her cat claws. Naraku easily got out of the way. Then he grabbed Kagome by hear neck and held her up in the air.

"You stupid human" Naraku said with a grin.

Kagome struggled to try and get away. She was having difficultly breathing.

Inuyasha stepped forward. His chest was killing him.

"Inu…yash…a-" Kagome said, with her last breath of air giving out.

"Now die!" Naraku screamed as he threw her out of his barrier, and Kagome started falling towards the ground. She was way too weak to move around, and land on her feet.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, as he quickly jumped threw the air to catch her.

Naraku then shot a blinding ray of heat from his barrier, and tried to attack Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blocked the attack from hitting Kagome by using himself as a shield for her.

Kagome fell out from Inuyasha's arms and hit the ground on her butt.

Inuyasha crashed, and landed on his stomach on the ground.

Kagome quickly ran over to his side. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?" she said with sympathy.

Inuyasha didn't answer her question. "Where's Naraku?!" he said, as he quickly turned around and looked up. Naraku was gone.

"He got away…..I'm sorry Inuyasha…" Kagome sat next to him.

Inuyasha didn't answer her back. He continued to stare at her. Kagome noticed him doing that, and she became annoyed.

"What are you staring at?!" she asked annoyed.

Inuyasha said nothing back.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What?" she questioned again.

"Ka…go…me?" Inuyasha said, as he continued to look at her.

Kagome blinked quickly, twice. "Yeah?"

Inuyasha put his arms around her, and brought her into a tight hug. Kagome sat there, still confused.

"….um…." Kagome blushed heavily.

"I-I thought you were dead…" Inuyasha said, still holding her tight. He was afraid that it was a dream, and if he let her go she would disappear.

"Oh, yeah…that was a trick of Naraku's. It was nothing but a shape shifter.

'Thank god.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Um….Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You can let go of me now."

Inuyasha felt a blush rise to his checks, as he quickly let go of her, and turned around to hide his blush.

"Keh!"

Kagome smiled, happy that she was back with him.

Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, seeing that it wasn't a dream. She was back with him. Where she belonged. At _his_ side.

"We should go." Inuyasha said, as he stood up.

"O-Okay." Kagome said quickly.

"Are you tired?" he questioned, as he turned back towards her.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright, then let's go."

---------  
A couple of hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome finally made it back to Kaede's hut. It was already nightfall.

Kagome stretched out. "I'm so tired…" she said with a yawn.

Inuyasha smiled. "Then go to sleep."

"Nah, I'm gonna stay up for a little while longer with you."

Inuyasha blushed. "Keh" he said, as he turned around and jumped on top of a tree.

Kagome followed quickly behind. She sat right next to Inuyasha, as they both gazed up at the night sky.

"It's really beautiful out tonight…..." Kagome said, as she closed her eyes.

He slightly nodded in agreement.

Kagome leaned against his shoulder.

Inuyasha blushed heavily.

"…..um….Kagome?"

He turned to look at her. She had fallen asleep.

"Baka…" Inuyasha mumbled underneath his breath. "….I told you to go to sleep…"

Inuyasha picked her up in his arms bridal style. He leaped off the tree and then walked into Kaede's hut. He laid her down in her sleeping bag.

He then watched her, as she slept.

'I'm so happy that you're safe Kagome. I was so worried about you….and when I thought you were dead, I was scared…..I don't know what I would do if I even lost you.'

Then Inuyasha leaned in towards Kagome, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Good night Kagome……..I love you…"

-----------  
Aw, wasn't the end so cute? 

Did you like this chapter? Sorry it was a little short, I didn't have much time to write it. Owell!!!  
Please give me some ideas for what you would like to see happen next!

Arigatou!!


	7. Suprise, I'm not dead

Wahoo!!!!! I'm the nicest writer on this site! I give you all an update on New Years Eve!!!!!!!!

Ha, is it that obvious that I have no life? Probably!!!!!!! ;

Anyway, here is the next chapter!!!!!!

The Cat's Meow

Kouga turned in his sleep, and mumbled something under his breath.

Ginta picked up his head to glance at him.

"Kouga, are you awake?" he asked quickly.

Kouga's eyes shot open.

"What happened?!" he yelled out in confusion. "Where is that dog crap!?"

Hakkaku sighed. "He's gone."

"Na-Nani?"

"It's true." Ginta assured him.

"What about Kagome? Is she really….._dead_?" Kouga asked with concern.

Ginta and Hakkaku lowered there heads to the ground. They both nodded.

Kouga's eyes flickered with anger, hate, and mostly pain. He then forced himself up off the ground.

"K-Kouga?!" Hakkaku called out.

"You shouldn't be moving just yet!" Ginta tried to push Kouga back down.

"Quiet!" Kouga yelled, as he continued to leave from the place they were resting.

Ginta and Hakkaku slowly ran behind their leader, a bit uncertain of where his destination was.

------  
Kagome slowly turned over in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha, who sat asleep next to her, woke up immediately.

"Kagome?" he asked softly.

"Hai…?" she said, as she turned over to face him.

"Y-You alright?"

"Hai" she said softly with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled back at her, with shimmering eyes.

A couple of minutes later, Kagome was dressed in her normal green school uniform. She stepped outside, and the wind danced around her raven hair. She heard the birds chirp, and her ears twitched back and fourth listening to the sound.

Inuyasha stepped outside with her. He stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his haori, and stood next to Kagome with his eyes lightly closed.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"When will the others be back?"

"Probably today."

"Oh…."

"Why, what's the matter?" he asked, with his eyes remaining closed.

"It's just that, I want to know what the cure is, you know, to turn me back into a human." Kagome said, as she tapped her foot anxiously on the ground.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and let his hands fall to his sides.

"Is being a hanyou really that bad?" he asked, as he stared at her.

"No!" Kagome said all too quickly.

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I just want to be back to my old self, that's all." she said, still not looking him in the eye.

"Baka…" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Kagome jerked back, and Inuyasha turned quickly towards her.

"What is it, Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked, in a panic.

"I sense a Shikon Jewel Shard, and it's closing in fast." she replied.

"Where's it coming from?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked around.

"There!" Kagome yelled, as she pointed in the direction of the forest where the Sacred Tree is.

"Alright" Inuyasha prepared to run into the forest, but before he could a wind tornado blew towards him and Kagome.

Kouga then jumped out from the tornado.

"Inu-kurro!!" Kouga yelled, as he leaped into the air and threw a punch at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the way.

"Temae….what the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha yelled, as he jumped in front of Kagome.

"I came back here to fight you! You thought that I killed….Ka…go…me?" Kouga then took a second to look at the hanyou who stood behind Inuyasha. His expression was wide-eyed, and confused.

"Hi Kouga-kun." Kagome said with a smile.

"Kagome!? Y-You're alive?!" he yelled confused once again.

"Yeah." she agreed.

Kouga rushed over to Kagome, and took her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I actually believed what Inu-kurro said, about you being dead." he said with a grin.

"Keh!" Inuyasha yelled, as he took Kagome's hands out from Kouga's.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kouga asked annoyed.

"Saving your pathetic ass from disappointment." Inuyasha snarled.

"Yeah, right…" Kouga said sarcasticly.

"Kouga!" Ginta yelled.

"Wait for us!" Hakkaku called out.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, hi!" Kagome said with a smile.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginta and Hakkaku screamed, as they gripped on to each other.

"N-Nani?" Kagome asked surprised, as she blinked twice.

"You're ALIVE?!?!" Ginta shouted.

"Of course I am." Kagome said, as she looked at them while tilting her head.

"Kouga said that you died!!!" Hakkaku yelled.

"That was nothing more than Naraku's trickery." Kagome said with a sigh. 'Oh god, everyone thinks that I'm dead!' she thought to herself. 'How annoying…..'

"Well, it's great that you are okay, Kagome." the two wolf demons replied together.

Kagome smiled back.

"Well Kagome, we should be going now. But next time we meet, I will have Naraku's head as a gift for you. Ja!" Kouga said, as he waved to her.

"Arigatou Kouga-kun. Baibai!" Kagome waved back, as she watched Kouga leave in the blink of an eye.

Inuyasha stood where he was, annoyed.

"Why do you _always _have to flirt with that trash?!" Inuyasha asked with a tone.

"I do not, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You do too! It's so disgusting, I can hardly bare to here it." he looked down towards the ground.

"You're not jealous Inuyasha, are you?" Kagome asked with a smug grin.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scuffed at her, as he hid the blush that rose to his cheeks beneath his bangs.

'Of course you're not jealous….after all, you have Kikyo….' Kagome thought to herself, as she looked in the other direction with her eyes filled with sadness.

Inuyasha caught her eyes drifting off.

"Kagome, daijoubu? What's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned.

"….no, nothings the matter Inuyasha. I'm fine." Kagome said, as she turned away to wipe the tear drop that fell from her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered with sadness. He knew what she was thinking about. 'She's thinking about Kikyo again, isn't she…? Her eyes are always filled with so much sadness, when Kikyo is the topic. Is this my fault? Is it because she chooses to be with me, in spite of how I feel towards Kikyo? Is the pain that she suffers every day because of my decisions? Can I change them? Will she stop being sad if I do?'

Inuyasha's mind became filled up with so many questions, so many different decisions that he was unsure of. The only thing he could think of was Kagome.

"You known, you can talk to me. About anything, anything at all…..if you want to that is…." Inuyasha said to her, as he looked up at the morning sky.

Kagome turned towards him quickly. "You mean that? Even if it's about something that you don't want to talk about?"

"If it would make you happy, I'd talk about anything." Inuyasha turned his head in the opposite direction.

Kagome blushed. "Arigatou, Inuyasha." she said softly.

Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Is there anything that you wanted to talk to me about? Because you can tell me." Inuyasha said as he turned towards her.

"Just promise me something, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked him in the eyes, while blushing. "Just promise that you won't leave me, alright?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Of course I won't." he answered with a smile. 'Not even in death Kagome.'

Just then, a light breeze swept across Kagome, and swayed her hair to the side of her face. She closed her eyes, and took in the scent that trickled across her nose.

'What is that?' she asked herself, as she opened her eyes, and glanced at Inuyasha.

"Do you smell that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha intensively.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, while he closed his eyes. 'I recognize this scent…'

Inuyasha's eyes then shot open. "It's Kikyo." he said stiffly to Kagome.

Kagome drew in air quickly, as she felt a knot build in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly.

Inuyasha tensed up, and then looked at Kagome, who didn't make a sound.

"….Kagome….?" he asked lightly.

"Just go…" Kagome replied, not bothering to hide the pain in her voice.

Inuyasha hesitated. The woman he loved just woke up from a brutal attack from Naraku, and she expects him to leave her?

"….but…." Inuyasha began.

"Just leave already……she probably needs your help." Kagome said, as she opened her eyes, and glanced down at the ground.

"Gomen" Inuyasha said slowly, as he turned his back and ran into the forest to find his former lover.

Kagome picked up her gaze from the ground, and closed her eyes lightly. 'He's always running off to Kikyo. What am I doing here anyway? I have to collect the shards of the jewel, but it doesn't have to be me…..Kikyo could find them….the real reason I come here is….." Kagome thoughts began to drift away, as she sighed.

"What should I do?" Kagome said outloud to herself.

------  
Inuyasha ran through the woods at a fast pace. 'I'm sorry, Kagome….but this is something I have to do. I can't break my promise to Kikyo, nor would I break a promise to you.

A flashback slid across Inuyasha's mind, as he continued to run.

"**Is there anything that you wanted to talk to me about? Because you can tell me." Inuyasha said as he turned towards her.**

"**Just promise me something, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked him in the eyes, while blushing. "Just promise that you won't leave me, alright?"**

**Inuyasha blushed. "Of course I won't." he answered with a smile. 'Not even in death Kagome.'**

Inuyasha sighed, as the memory faded away. 'Technically, I already broke my promise to you…..I said I wouldn't leave you, but already I am running off to meet Kikyo.'

Inuyasha stopped running, as he saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors glide through the air on a breeze.

'A soul collector….' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Kikyo must be close by.'

------  
Kagome stood outside of Kaede's hut.

'I wonder when Inuyasha will get back….' she thought to herself with a sigh.

"Kagome-chan!!!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome!!!!!"

Kagome looked up into the sky, towards the people that were calling her.

She smiled. "Mina! You're back!!"

Kagome watched, as Kirara landed on the ground with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on her. Following a short while behind was Kaede.

"How was your journey?" Kagome asked anxiously.

------  
Inuyasha slowly stopped in front of The Sacred tree, and walked towards it.

Kikyo sat lying against the tree.

"K-Kikyo" Inuyasha said softly.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, as he sat down across from her.

"I came here only to warn you about something." Kikyo said, as she became tense.

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome is in danger. _Great_ danger."

---------------------------------------------------

Yay! I finally updated this story!!! And on New Years Eve, no less!!!! Lol.

So, what did you think of this chapter?

Will Kagome's pain ever go away?

Who will Inuyasha choose, Kagome or Kikyo?

What kind of danger is Kagome in?

All of these questions and more will be answered in the following chapters.

Now please review or I won't update soon!!!!!

Arigatou mina!!!!!!!!!

InuFreak247 (AKA Paige-chan)


	8. A New Kind of Danger

Hello one and all! What's up?

I added this next chapter kinda quick. The only reason I updated so fast is because the break is over, and with school starting back up I don't know when I will be able to update my story.

Sorry, but hopefully my teachers will be nice and give me no homework. (AS IF!!!!!)Lol.

Anyway, just enjoy the next chapter!!!!!

(P.S. People, I started using some Japanese words in my story, cuz I wanted to, and so I switched it from 'sit' to 'osuwari'!!!!! Just to let you know)

The Cat's Meow

Inuyasha jerked backwards, caught off guard by what Kikyo told him.

"Na-Nani? What kind of danger?!" Inuyasha asked as he took a step closer to Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed. "Naraku promised a cat demon named Akina that if she sent one of her cats to kill Kagome, they would be rewarded with a shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"But Kagome wasn't killed; she was turned into a cat demon." Inuyasha stood still, waiting for Kikyo to explain some more.

"That is how the death starts. It's a poison that was injected into Kagome, so therefore she turned into a cat. The process will continue from her turning into a hanyou, then into a full demon, and then she will die. Before her death though, mostly while she is a hanyou, she will develop symptoms of the transformation." Kikyo said, as she looked up into the sky. She seemed not to care at all about Kagome.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. "Is there anyway to reverse this?" he asked, still hopeful.

Kikyo remained quiet, and thought it over. "Well, I don't think so….at least there's no way that I can think of."

Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists. 'What am I gonna do? I can't let Kagome die.'

"I suggest that you kill her now, while you have the chance.

Inuyasha quickly looked at her. "Why the hell would I do that?!"

Kikyo laughed. "If you don't kill her, she will turn into a full demon….and then she will kill _you_."

"Why the hell would you care enough about Kagome to warn me about this?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I don't care about her. She is a being that is not of this world. She belongs in her own time! I can relate to her, seeing as I am also not of this world…."

"But still, why would you warn me?" he asked again.

"Don't get me wrong Inuyasha, I couldn't care less about _her, _but I don't want you to be killed by the likes of her. I will be the one to kill you. Besides, I can't let Naraku get away with his plans." Kikyo said quite angry.

"Kikyo…."

"I am leaving now, good bye Inuyasha." Kikyo said, as she was lifted up into the air by her soul collectors.

"Wait!!! KIKYO!!!!" Inuyasha called out, as Kikyo disappeared.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha yelled out aimlessly. 'I have to get back to Kagome, now.'

Inuyasha dashed through the forest.

------

"Kagome, we were not very successful…." Kaede began.

"NANI?!" Kagome asked with utter confusion. "Didn't you talk to that priestess?

Miroku looked down at the ground. "No, Kagome-sama. When we got there we found out from Rea's apprentice that she was killed by…._Naraku_."

Kagome gasped. "What am I going to do then?"

"Kagome-chan, we aren't sure yet. But there has got to be a way, don't worry. We _will_ find it." Sango tried to encourage Kagome, but it wasn't working very well.

Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes, and Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu.

Out from the bushes jumped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you're back!" Kagome, now became a little bit happy…..until she remembered where Inuyasha was just a couple minutes before. "What did you talk about with _Kikyo_??"

Inuyasha suddenly became extremely nervous, and he forgot about what Kikyo had told him. "N-N-Nothing Kagome!!" he blurted out.

"You don't have to _lie_ to me, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she crossed her arms across her chest, and looked away from him.

"I'm not lying Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I thought that I would give you a minute to explain yourself, but instead you feel the urge to lie to me!!" Kagome said, with an angry look stuck on her face.

"N-Nani?! I'm not lying baka!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Osuwari"

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

"You are the baka, Inuyasha!"

"Ka…go….me….."

"Osuwari"

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"

"BAKA!!!!!!!!!"

"Kagome! You don't have to act so jealous-"

"ME JEALOUS?!?! Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thanks for nothing, you jerk!" Kagome yelled out at him, as she ran into the forest.

"Wow, Kagome-chan must be very upset." Sango stood over Inuyasha, who was in his own little crater in the ground.

"That must have hurt…." Shippo said, as he looked at Inuyasha. "……what an idiot…."

------  
'Inuyasha is such a jerk' Kagome thought to herself, as she walked through the forest.

'I can't believe the nerve of him! To think that _I'm_ jealous!?' Kagome stopped walking.

She closed her eyes and sighed. 'Maybe I am jealous….but I just can't help it.'

Kagome stopped in front of The Sacred Tree.

'Did I overreact?' Kagome jumped up to the highest branch. 'Maybe I did…..oh great, now Inuyasha's gonna hate me….'

------  
"Inuyasha, are you alive?" Shippo asked teasingly.

"Of course I am!!" Inuyasha roared at the little kitsune.

"Stop taking out your anger on me! It's not nice to pick on little kids!" Shippo nodded his head.

Inuyasha punched Shippo in the head. "Shut up!"

Shippo began to cry. "Waaaa! Why do you always pick on me!?"

"Because, it's so easy to." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, but everyone heard him.

"Now, now, don't be so hard on him Inuyasha. He's just a little fellow." Miroku said as he patted Shippo on the head.

"Keh." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"So, about the priestess that we saw-" Miroku began to say.

Inuyasha snapped out of the daze he was in. "That reminds me!"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked questionably.

"When I met with Kikyo, she told me that Naraku joined forces with a cat demon named Akina. She then sent one of her cats to bite Kagome. In the fangs of the cat was a poison that turned Kagome into a hanyou. The next step of the poison is that Kagome with turn into a full demon, and then she will die. Kikyo suggest that we kill Kagome, before she kills us because Kikyo doesn't know anyway to change Kagome back."

"That's insane! We can't kill Kagome-chan! I wouldn't ever do that!" Sango yelled at him.

"What happened when you visited that priestess?" Inuyasha asked.

"We never got to meet her. Her apprentice informed us that she had been killed by Naraku." Miroku explained.

"What?! Killed by Naraku?" Inuyasha blurted out. "Naraku must have known that we would seek the priestess out. She probably had the cure for Kagome, so Naraku had her killed!"

Sango gasped. "If that's true, then what are we going to do about Kagome? Will she just……._die_?"

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled out. "We'll figure out a way. I will not let Kagome die!"

Inuyasha then ran into the forest to go find Kagome.

"He's hopeless…." Shippo said, as he rolled his eyes.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede all nodded their heads, and sighed.

------  
Inuyasha looked up into the blue endless sky. He sniffed the air lightly, and then ran in the direction of the Sacred Tree.

Kagome heard a noise in the bushes behind her. Her left ear twitched backwards to here it. She didn't bother to look back.

'It's probably just a bird or something…..it's not worth my attention…' she thought to herself with a sigh.

Inuyasha then jumped up, off the ground, and onto the branch where Kagome was.

"AHH!!!!!" Kagome shouted. She wasn't expecting it to be him, or that he would jump up and surprise her like he did.

Kagome lost her footing on the branch, and began to fall backwards.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, as he instinctively reached his arms out and pulled Kagome back, close against himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha's faces glowed a heavy pinkish red blush. Their heartbeats started to beat quicker.

"….um…….Kagome?"

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's golden orb eyes, as Inuyasha gazed back into her chocolate eyes.

"…y-yes…?" Kagome asked, still blushing, as she once again realized that she was pressed up against him, and her arms were around him.

Inuyasha's arms rested on Kagome's hips, and in that instant, he leaned in closed towards Kagome.

'Is he going to kiss me?' Kagome thought to herself, as she closed her eyes and began to draw nearer to him.

"Hey, what are you two doing up there?"

Inuyasha's body stiffened up. Kagome's eyes opened slowly.

"God Inuyasha, you're such an animal." Miroku said teasingly, as he glared at the two hanyou mischievously.

"Oh, hi Miroku-sama." Kagome said with a smile.

"What is wrong with you, lecher?!" Inuyasha yelled at the poor monk.

"I was merely talking a walk through the woods." Miroku replied with a grin.

"THEN WALK IN THE OTHER DIRECTION!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Alright, alright. Just keep on your pants……well, at least keep them on when I'm here. Feel free to take them off for Kagome once I have left!" Miroku eyed them deviously.

Kagome was blushing like crazy. Inuyasha was too, but he jumped off the tree, and was chasing Miroku around and around in circles. Inuyasha was trying to cover up his blush and make it seem like anger.

"I'm gonna go now, bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku screamed, as he ran away from the vicious attack from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked slowly back to the tree, he didn't look up at Kagome, afraid his blush still remained.

Kagome was still blushing, but she shook it off by asking him a question.

"….um….Inuyasha…..what did you come here to tell me in the first place?" Kagome asked plainly, as she jumped off the tree, and onto the ground next to Inuyasha.

'Oh my god, I completely forgot!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome stood there confused, as Inuyasha seemed to look deep in his thoughts.

"Kagome! Y-You!" Inuyasha started to say, as he jumbled up his words.

Kagome blinked twice, innocently. "What about me?"

"I have to tell you something, it's about you turning into a hanyou!!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome's cat ears twitched back and forth, listening to the dog demon talking. "What about it!??!!?!?"

"I met with….er…..someone who gave me some information!" Inuyasha said quickly, trying to hide who that person was. He didn't want Kagome to get mad about it.

"Well, what is it?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"This person said that when the cat demon bit you, it injected a poison in you, which turned you into a cat hanyou. The next part of the poison is that you will turn into a full demon, and during this, you might become some what sick, or show some symptoms, but I'm not sure what they are. If we don't reverse this process, something…er…..bad will happen!" Inuyasha explained to her. He left out the part about her dying, he didn't want her to become more scared then she already was.

"What will happen?" Kagome asked, nervously.

"It's not important. We just have to reverse this, and then you don't need to worry about what could possibly happen. Don't worry, we will figure it out." Inuyasha responded.

"Yeah…..but there is no reversal…" Kagome said sadly, as her ear flattened on her head.

"Don't worry, I promised I would always protect you, so you're crazy if you think that I won't protect you from this." Inuyasha said, determined.

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

"Comon, let's meet back up with the others." Inuyasha said, as he began to walk outward from the forest.

Kagome started to walk, and Inuyasha heard her footsteps behind him, following.

Kagome's walking pace started to slow down. 'Ah…my head hurts.' she thought to herself, as she placed her hand on her head.

Her breathing rate was dropping. 'I can hardly see…..why is it getting so dark….?'

"Inu…yasha…." Kagome managed to make out, as her world came crashing down. Kagome's hands dropped from her head to her sides, as she fell onto the ground.

Inuyasha immediately turned around, in the blink of an eye.

"Kagome!! Kagome, can you hear me?! Kagome wake up!!!!!!!" Inuyasha called out in terror.

'Who's calling my name…..I can't see anything, it's so dark…..I think I'll take a short nap……' Kagome thought to herself, as she drifted off.

'She's not waking up!' Inuyasha thought to himself, panic stricken. 'What is wrong with her?!'

------------------------------------------  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, that chapter was kinda long!!!! It took me a while to finish it!!! Lol.

What's the matter with Kagome?!?!?! I know the answer to that, but you certainly don't!!!  
So review review REVIEW!!!!!!!! And then I will be sure to update!!!!!! :o)


	9. The Scent That Breaks Through

Omaesan minna! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story, as much as I am writing it! 

Oh, and I hope you guys understand the Japanese words I put in the story!! LOL

And now, here is the 9th chapter of my story!! YAY!!!!!!

The Cat's Meow

"Kagome! If you can hear me, please, wake up!!!" Inuyasha leaned over Kagome, who lay asleep on the ground on her back.

Inuyasha waited to see if she would awaken, but she didn't.

"Chikushou!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he picked Kagome up in his arms. 'I have to get her back to Kaede and the others, before it's too late!'

Inuyasha vigorously clawed through the forest, at a very quick pace. He darted across the green meadow that was in front of Kaede's hut. Then he rushed in to find Miroku, Sango, and Kaede drinking tea. Shippo and Kirara were playing on the floor.

"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, while Sango stood up from the floor.

"Is she alright?" Sango was quickly next to Inuyasha, and she touched Kagome's forehead.

"I don't know if she is alright….she just collapsed…" Inuyasha said nervously, as he looked down at the girl asleep in his arms.

Sango gasped, as she removed her hand from Kagome's forehead. "She's burning up with a fever!"

Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome. 'What am I going to do?'

"Inuyasha?" Kaede said lowly.

Inuyasha turned to where Kagome's sleeping bag was. He slowly walked over, and placed Kagome on top of it. He then grabbed her hand. 'I'm so sorry Kagome…..it's all my fault….'

Inuyasha stood up, and began to walk over to the door.

Sango stepped forward, as if to stop him. "Anou…."

"Nani…?" Inuyasha asked, without turning around to face them.

"Where are you going?" Miroku walked up next to Sango.

"Where the hell else do you think I am going?! I'm going to kill that ja-ku!" Inuyasha yelled, as he stormed out of the hut.

Sango and Miroku followed after him.

"Matte, Inuyasha! We can help you!" Miroku said, as he ran to catch up.

"Let's us go with you!" Sango called after him, with her hiraikotsu in her hand.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled back at them.

"Naze?!" Miroku yelled back.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Sango and Miroku basically stumbled over each other from the sudden stop the hanyou made.

"Just go back to Kaede's and watch over Kagome…alright?" Inuyasha said, not looking at them.

"Hai…" Sango said as she began to turn around and walk back.

"Anou…" Miroku rummaged through the pockets of his outfit. He finally found what he was looking for, and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Here" Miroku said, as he held out his hand to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at what was in the monk's hand. It was a piece of black fur.

"Nani?" Inuyasha said, as he picked up the fur out from Miroku's hand, and sniffed it.

"It's hair….hair from the cat demon Akina who killed the priestess Rea. She is the demon that you need to kill. Maybe by her death, the curse will be lifted from Kagome." Miroku suggested.

"Arigato." Inuyasha said, as he clutched the hair in his hands.

The monk and the demon slayer watched as Inuyasha ran into the forest, and disappeared from their sight.

_Back in the present…_

"Mom, gramps, I'm home!" Souta called out, as he ran into the living room, with his backpack in his hands.

"Hello Souta" the old man said, as he glared at the little boy over his newspaper.

"Welcome home dear." the woman with the apron said. "How was school?"

"Ah, it was okay….did Kagome or Inuyasha come back yet?" Souta asked excitedly.

"No, I'm afraid they haven't."

"Oh….." Souta replied upset.

"Don't worry; they will probably be back very soon."

Souta nodded in response.

_Back in the feudal era… _

A tall man walked out from the shadows. He was a fierce looking dog demon. His white hair danced through the wind, as it was blown across his face. On his forehead laid a blue crescent moon. His eyes were golden, with a piercing glow to them. Two red lines were underneath both of his eyes. His outfit was gorgeous, with armor across his chest. On his side laid his two faithful swords; Tenseiga and Toukijin.

Next to his side, was a small green imp. He quickly ran up to the dog demon's side. He carried with him a staff, called The Staff of Heads.

A small girl walked not far behind them. She held flowers in her hands, and she was skipping and humming a song to herself. She had black hair, and a little ponytail was tied on the top of her head. She wore an orange and white checkered kimono. She looked to be about 9 years old.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, as she stopped next to Jaken.

Sesshomaru continued to walk, and ignored the little girl.

"Jaken-sama, I am very hungry….might we stop and get something to eat?" Rin asked, as she held her stomach.

"Weak human! I do not need to eat food now!!" Jaken held, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Sesshomaru walked in front of a tree, and stopped.

"Eh, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked quizzically.

Sesshomaru leaped up into the air, and cut down a branch.

"Ah! Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama!!!" Rin ran over, and picked up the branch. It had ripe berries on it.

"Rin, we shall take a small rest for you to eat." Sesshomaru said, as he looked at Rin through the corner of his eye.

"Hai!" Rin said with a smile.

_Back at Kaede's hut…_

Kagome still lay asleep. On her head was a cloth that was drenched in cold water. Miroku and Sango sat beside her. Kaede and Shippo were outside getting more water for Kagome.

"What are we going to do houshi-sama?" Sango asked clueless.

"I'm not sure. It would be best for her to return to her own era, but only Inuyasha can bring her back to make sure she would return safely." Miroku replied with a sigh.

"We should have gone after that demon while Inuyasha stayed with Kagome." Sango answered.

"Yes, but it's too late now…"

Sango nodded her head. "But, she's supposed to turn into a full Youkai, so it's better if she doesn't go back to her era."

"Yes, that is very true…."

Inuyasha took in the scent of the fresh air, as it blew his hair in the wind.

'I can't pick up the scent of that foul demon, Akina…' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha jumped back. "The scent….it couldn't be….it's…._Kouga…._" Inuyasha said outloud with a growl.

Out from no where, Inuyasha saw a wind tornado. Kouga jumped out from it.

"Inu-kurro!" Kouga yelled as he pointed at Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you want you flea-bitten mongrel!" Inuyasha said back.

"Where are Kagome, and the other people you travel with?" Kouga said, as he realized that Inuyasha was alone.

"Keh! They stayed behind; they didn't want to come with me…" Inuyasha said, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Stop lying! I've been hearing that Kagome is sick, and that a curse has been placed on her. You baka! How could you let that happen?!" Kouga asked enraged.

Inuyasha was caught off guard. "N-No, she's fine!!!!!"

Kouga stood there growling at him.

All of the sudden, Inuyasha stood up straight and looked around his surroundings. He sniffed the air.

"…er……._Sesshomaru!_" Inuyasha called out, as he turned around, and began to run out of the forest and into a flat field of grass.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Kouga yelled, as he chased swiftly behind Inuyasha.

"Go back you mangy wolf! This doesn't concern you!" Inuyasha yelled back to the wolf.

"Too bad, Inu-kurro! You can't tell me what to do!"

Inuyasha and Kouga stopped when they were at the end of the forest. In front of them stood Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Little brother….have you come to meet your doom?"

"Keh, you wish!" Inuyasha yelled at him, as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"You have come to challenge me?" Sesshomaru tried to act surprised, but he wasn't at all.

"Of course!" Inuyasha yelled. "So draw your sword, and fight me!"

"No" Sesshomaru answered.

"Nani?! You aren't going to fight me?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Wrong….I am going to fight you. But I shall not use my sword.  
Why should I stain my sword with your filthy blood, when I can just cut you down to size with my claws?!" Sesshomaru answered with a smirk.

"Ja-ku!!!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Sesshomaru said nothing in response.

Kouga stood confused. "What's going on?"

"Just stay out of this Kouga, it isn't any of your business!" Inuyasha yelled, as he lunged out, and tried to hit Sesshomaru with his sword.

"Baka!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped out of the way. "Is that the best can do?"

"Not ever close! Kaze no Kizu!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he launched his attack.

Sesshomaru smirked, and quickly dodged it blow. "You weak hanyou, you don't ever deserve to share our father's blood!"

Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha, and grabbed him by the neck, and held him up off the ground.

"Now die!" Sesshomaru said, as he was ready to attack with his poison claws. Inuyasha tried to squirm away, but it was no use.

Sesshomaru's claws began to close in towards Inuyasha. But Sesshomaru smelled something in the air.

'Is that….it couldn't be…..' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"It's _Naraku!!!_" Sesshomaru yelled out, as he quickly threw Inuyasha to the ground.

"I will deal with you later!" Sesshomaru yelled, as he, Rin and Jaken disappeared.

"Chikushou!" Inuyasha cursed, as he lifted himself off the ground.

Kouga ignore the hanyou, and smelled the air.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Don't you smell that?" Kouga asked, dumbly.

"Smell what…?" Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"It's Naraku, baka!" Kouga yelled at him.

"I smell it too…..but why? Why can we smell him now, when we couldn't before?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure…" Kouga replied. "Maybe his barrier around the castle has weakened!"

"Or maybe it's just a trap." Inuyasha answered, as he and Kouga exchanged glances.

"Well trap or not, I have to go and kill Naraku so that I can avenge my comrades!" Kouga said determined.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said, and he put his Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

Inuyasha and Kouga then quickly ran in the direction of Naraku's scent.

'Kagome….I hope that you're alright….' Inuyasha thought, as he quickened his pace.

-----------------------  
Yay! Yet another chapter I have made! So now that you have read this chapter, please review! That way I will be all happy, and make another chapter soon! So if you want another chapter soon, all yah gotta do is REVIEW! So do it now!!!!!


	10. The Meeting, and Full Transformation

Hey people!!! Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate em!

One of my reviewers said that it was confusing that while Kagome is dying, Inuyasha got distracted by Kouga, and Sesshomaru and he wanted to fight them both. Well, I know that it isn't all that smart, but hey, it's Inuyasha. He hates Kouga and Sesshomaru so it's not like he wouldn't try to fight them. Inuyasha has a very big ego, as you all probably already know. So if Inuyasha saw them, he would always pick a fight, thinking that he could finish them off easily. And Naraku, well, it's obvious that if Inuyasha caught his scent, he wouldn't most definitely try to find him, and kill him. Besides, think about…..Inuyasha is full of a ton of rage from Naraku and Akina trying to kill Kagome, so of course he would want to fight other demons and take out his anger on them!

Oh, and at the end of each chapter, I think I am going to put my own little dictionary thingy that says what each of the Japanese words that I use mean in English. You know, just incase some of you people don't know what the words mean! lol!

So make sure to check out the bottom of the page to figure out the meaning of all the Japanese words!!!! 

Now anyways, on with the next chapter!!!!!!!!!

The Cat's Meow

Inuyasha ran quickly, with Kouga following a little bit behind. Leaves crunched loudly underneath their feet.

"You know, I don't need your help, puny wolf…." Inuyasha yelled back to Kouga loudly.

"And I don't really need your help either, dog-breath!" Kouga yelled back at Inuyasha.

"Fine, then we are agreed! You stay the hell out of my way, and _maybe_ I'll stay out of your way." Inuyasha snickered at him.

"Well, I can promise that I will stay out of your way, if you stay out of my way and leave Kagome to me!" Kouga yelled teasingly.

"Yeah right! Kagome doesn't want you, so leave her the hell alone!!" Inuyasha leaped over a branch that was in front of him.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Kouga kicked off a tree to avoid the branch on the ground. He jumped over Inuyasha, and he was now running in the front.

"Nani? What do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha tried to run faster.

"Beating you to Naraku! Later Inu-kurro!" Kouga yelled, as he vanished into a wind tornado, and ran ahead and out of Inuyasha's sight.

"Kouga you jerk!" Inuyasha yelled, even though he knew Kouga probably couldn't hear him. "Chikushou!"

Inuyasha kept running, trying to go as fast as his legs would take him. 'Chikushou! I can't be annoyed by all of these stupid things! Kouga….and Sesshomaru……I have to ignore them and go straight for my target of killing Naraku and Akina! I can't afford to get distracted…..Kagome's life depends on it!'

"Finally, Naraku…" Sesshomaru stepped out from behind the bushes of the forest.

"Ah….Sesshomaru….I am glad to see that you are here…" Naraku stood on the ground, in his normal baboon skin that covered up his face and body.

"Why would you be so glad to see me, if you can not face me in person!?" Sesshomaru yelled, as he cut Naraku in half. Sesshomaru stepped on top of the body. It was nothing but another one of Naraku's Shikigami.

"Are you afraid….Naraku?" Sesshomaru said softly into the wind. "Afraid to fight me in person?"

Sesshomaru stood with his hand on both of his swords.

"I suggest that you get down here now to fight, before that wolf demon and Inuyasha show up. After all….I would hate for my swords to be stained with their blood, when I would much rather prefer it to be yours." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Sesshomaru felt the wind around him pick up. He looked up into the sky. Kagura jumped down off of her feather that she was riding through the wind.

"Yo" Kagura said, as she stood up from the ground.

Sesshomaru didn't seem very pleased. "Where is Naraku? I wish to fight him….not you…"

Kagura became irritated. "How dare you, think that you can look down on me?!"

Sesshomaru continued to ignore her. "Where is Naraku? Bring him to me."

Kagura wasn't sure of what to do. 'I don't want to attack him, but the Saimyoushou are here….'

Kagura heard the buzzing noise, which sent chills up her spine. '…maybe I should give them a little show and pretend….'

"Fine, have it your way! Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled, as whips of wind energy attacked Sesshomaru.

He easily dodged them.

"I will not fight you, for you are no concern of mine. I will give you one last chance…..get me Naraku!" Sesshomaru said calmly to her.

Kagura was getting very annoyed by him. In the back of her mind, she heard Naraku talking to her. "Kagura, I am coming to your location to deal with him. Retreat back, now!" Naraku said to her.

"It seems like your life has been spared by me….for now at least…." Kagura pulled a feather out from her hair, and held it up into the sky, as she was lifted up into the sky while sitting on a feather.

Naraku came out from no where. Surrounding him was his barrier, and a thick miasma. Sesshomaru seemed to be unfazed by his appearance.

"Sesshomaru….so nice of you to…._visit_…" Naraku said with a grin.

"Yes, well come out of your barrier, and see how 'happy' I am to see you." Sesshomaru pulled out Toukijin.

"How about I just attack you from inside of here?" Naraku asked sinisterly.

"Well, it's your choice. Come out now, or have your barrier destroyed by my sword!" Sesshomaru sniped at him.

"Let's just see you _try _to break my barrier." Naraku said, being cocky with a grin on his smug face.

Sesshomaru hated his expression, and the way that he was acting like he was the best. "Fine, have it your way!"

"Naraku!!!!!!" Kouga yelled, as he jumped out from the bushes.

Naraku looked down at the wolf demon, a bit confused. "What the hell do you want?"

"What do you think?! I'm here to take revenge for my men, and kill you." Kouga yelled at the evil hanyou.

Naraku smirked. "You've got to be joking." he said in a low voice, mostly to himself.

Inuyasha then jumped out of the woods. "NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he drew out his Tetsusaiga, and landed on the ground.

"Inuyasha, the final guest to arrive! But I'm afraid that you are a little late." Naraku said bitterly.

"Hey, the last one to arrive at the party usually has the most fun. And now, you are going to die!" Inuyasha grasped his Tetsusaiga, which now glowed red.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he lunged towards Naraku and his barrier.

His Tetsusaiga slashed into the barrier, and Naraku stumbled backwards from the blow. Then the barrier glowed a dark shade of purple then vanished completely. Naraku stood shocked, as he floated in mid air.

'How did he manage to break through my barrier?!' Naraku questioned himself, as he pulled himself backwards.

"Ha! How do you like that Naraku!!?" Inuyasha yelled, flailing his sword towards Naraku in the air.

"You impudent hanyou!" Naraku yelled at him.

"Now shut up and tell me where Akina is, so that I can kill her!" Inuyasha barked at him.

Naraku then smirked. "Ah yes, the cat demon who placed a curse upon that miko of yours……Kagome, is not?"

Inuyasha growled.

"She should be turning into a full Youkai, and then dying pretty soon, eh Inuyasha?" Naraku said, trying to aggravate him.

"You bastard! You better tell me where that disgusting cat is, or I will shred you to pieces!!!!!" Inuyasha said daringly.

"Instead of going after me and Akina, I suggest that you get back to that pathetic wench……before she kills everyone insight…..and then _dies_....." Naraku said, as he cackled.

The Naraku vanished in a thick miasma.

"Naraku!!!" Sesshomaru called out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha immediately turned around, and began running in the direction back to the village.

"Hey, wait up Inu-kurro!!" Kouga yelled, as he quickly caught up to Inuyasha.

"How bothersome…" Sesshomaru said, as he put Toukijin back in its sheath. He then turned around, and continued to walk, as he was joined by Jaken and Rin.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked, as he quickly ran behind the dog demon.

"Where do you think? To follow Naraku, and then destroy him." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Ah—of course my lord…" Jaken replied, as he followed Sesshomaru.

"Matte!!!" Kouga yelled, as he sprinted a short distance behind Inuyasha.

"Go away already! Can't you take a hint?!" Inuyasha yelled back at him, annoyed.

"I'm not going for you, I'm worried about Kagome!"

"I can handle it!!!! I don't need help from a puny wolf!" Inuyasha was dripping with fury. He was really mad at Kouga.

"Baka! You need all the help you can get!! And, you're nuts if you think that I'm just going to sit back and let Kagome die!!!" Kouga was enraged.

"That's not going to happen! I will be there to protect Kagome, and I _don't _need you getting in my way!!!!!!" Inuyasha barked back.

If Kagome's life wasn't endangered, Kouga and Inuyasha would be kicking the crap out of one another.

"Acchiike Kouga!!!!"

"…iie!!! I won't!!!!!"

Kouga and Inuyasha were running neck and neck with each other. Inuyasha, trying to get ahead of Kouga jumped up and into the trees. Kouga followed his actions on the opposite side of the forest. They continued to run for about 15 minutes, until finally they had reached the village. They arrived to hear a scream.

"IIE!!!!!!!!"

"That sounded like Sango's voice!" Inuyasha said, as he darted over in the direction of the noise.

"Kagome-sama! Stop! Onegai!" Miroku yelled at Kagome, who didn't seem to be paying attention to him at all.

"Baka ningen! Kisama? Defeat me? I don't think so!!!!" Kagome said, as she attacked Miroku and scratched him across the chest. He went flying backward, and hit into Kaede's hut.

Sango was shocked by Kagome's actions. "Houshi-sama!!!!!!" Sango cried out, as she rushed over to the monk's side.

Kagome looked down at her claws that were now drenched with Miroku's blood. "Well that was fun." she said with a laugh.

"Kagome!!!!"

She turned around to face Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Ah….so the hanyou has finally arrived." Kagome said with a snicker.

Inuyasha cringed. "Who are you calling a hanyou!? You're one to talk…" he said, with an annoyed attitude.

Kagome grinned. "I am _not_ a hanyou, like your weak self. I am a full Youkai!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Let's just see how weak I am then!"

"It would be my pleasure!" Kagome replied amused.

"Matte Inu-kurro! What do you think you're doing?! You can't _hurt_ Kagome!!" Kouga yelled, trying to stop the hanyou.

"I won't hurt her, I just need to knock her out!" Inuyasha said in an obvious tone of voice.

Kouga stepped down. "Fine, but she better not get hurt!"

"Keh! Don't you think I know that already?!" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"Enough with the useless talking!!!" Kagome yelled, as she crouched down low to the ground.

Inuyasha swiftly turned to face her. "That's fine with me!"

Kagome jumped into the air, and tried to pounce onto Inuyasha. He quickly jumped out of the way, and tried to lightly punch her in the stomach. Kagome used his arm to jump of it and into the air to avoid the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Kagome yelled at him, in mid air.

'Chikushou!' Inuyasha cursed at himself. 'What in the hell am I supposed to do?'

"Come on Inuyasha! You're already boring me, and we have hardly gotten started." Kagome said with a flirtatious grin.

Inuyasha darted straight at her. Kagome jumped over him, and kicked off of his back. Inuyasha crashed onto the ground, face first.

Kagome started to laugh. "Nice one!!!!"

Kouga ran over next to Inuyasha. "Inu-kurro, I have an idea..." he said in a low tone, so that Kagome couldn't hear.

"Let me hear it…" Inuyasha replied. Kouga then whispered to the hanyou of his plan. Inuyasha nodded agreeably.

"Can we get back to this fight?!" Kagome yelled at the two impatiently.

"Over here!" Kouga yelled, as he started to run towards Kagome.

"Oh, you're a fast one aren't you….I like that in a man…." Kagome said, with a seductive tone. She was trying to distract him, but Kouga was ignoring her. He then threw a punch at her, and Kagome jumped behind him. Kouga then turned around to face her. Now Kagome's back was facing Inuyasha.

'Perfect!' Inuyasha thought to himself, as he took the opportunity to attack Kagome from behind. Kagome knew that this was coming.

"As if I would fall for that trick!!!!" Kagome yelled, as she turned around to face Inuyasha. Then, without a second passing by, Kouga hit her from behind.

"Chi—ku—shou—" Kagome was able to make out that last word, before she fell down to the ground, and passed out.

"Good job, baka." Inuyasha said to Kouga.

"You too, I suppose…" Kouga replied back, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, as he walked over to the hurt monk.

"Hai…" Miroku answered, as he held his chest. He then tried to stand up.

"Iie! Don't try to move houshi-sama!" Sango said, as she grabbed onto him.

"Daijoubu…" Miroku answered, as he leaned on Sango.

They all glanced over at Kagome, who was lying on the ground.

"What do we do once she wakes up?" Sango questioned.

"…..you mean _if_ she wakes up…." Miroku said, feeling worried.

"Iie!!!!! She will wake up. She _will_!" Inuyasha said, mostly just reassuring himself.

Kagome suddenly blinked a different color.

"Nani?!" Inuyasha said, as he and the others stood in awe. Kagome's entire body turned a deep shade of purple. They couldn't make out what Kagome looked like; they could only seem the outline of her body. Then a bright light shot out of her. Everyone covered their eyes, as the light was blinding. Finally the flash stopped, and they gazed at Kagome who was now back to her normal self…a ningen. She was wearing her school uniform like always.

"She's back to normal?!" Inuyasha yelled out, surprised.

"Yes, she is…" Miroku said lowly. "But the curse has not been broken….there is still much shouki the air…."

Inuyasha gasped. "Then what can we do?!" he asked, feeling so defeated.

"Calm down Inuyasha…" Miroku said, as he reached his hand into his pocket, and pulled out an Ofuda. He then put up a shielding barrier around Kagome. "I will protect Kagome from dying for as long as I can. This barrier is unbreakable, and she can not die. While I do this, you and Kouga must go after Akina and kill her. Go quickly, before it's too late!" Miroku instructed.

"Arigatou, Miroku!" Inuyasha said, as he and Kouga ran into the woods.

"Onegai….hurry…" Sango said, as she watched the run off to save Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here is your key to understand the Japanese words:

Japanese to English Key

Nani--what?

Inu-kurro--dog crap

Chikushou-- damn it

Saimyoushou-- poisonous insects

Matte-- wait up

Baka-- idiot

Acchiike-- get away from me

Iie-- no

Onegai-- please

Ningen-- human

Kisama-- you (considered very insulting and rude to say)

Houshi-sama-- priest, or Buddhist

Hanyou-- half demon

Youkai-- full demon

Hai-- yes

Daijoubu-- I am okay (said as a statement) Are you okay? (asked as a question)

Shouki-- evil aura given by youkai

Ofuda-- ancient scroll

Arigatou--thank you

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this was actually a fairly long chapter! Tehehehe!!  
Well, I hoped that you liked this chapter, and that my Japanese to English key helped you to understand the words that I used! LOL.

Now that you have finished reading, do me a small favor and review this chapter!  
Thanks a lot!!!!

-InuFreak247

(AKA –Adrienne)


	11. Confrontation

Hey there! Sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's because of school, everything is so hectic, and crazy. Plus, I have been sick for a while.

Anyway, I will quit the chatting, and just give you the next chapter of my story!

I hope that you like it, and make sure to review, or I will be very sad!

The Cat's Meow

Inuyasha quickly ran across the forest floor. His feet pounded on the ground, as leaves crunched underneath him. He stopped, and quickly breathed in the scent of the wind.

'Where could she be?' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha continued to run. Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Shippo stayed behind in the village to keep an eye on Kagome.

Inuyasha choked, as he breathed in the sickening scent.

"What in the hell is that?" he yelled, as he covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his kimono.

"It's the scent of cats……" Inuyasha said outloud. "……._lots_ of cats…"

He continued to follow the scent. It lead him to a deserted village. Inuyasha walked into all of the houses, but they were all empty. There were no people at all.

"That's odd…" Inuyasha whispered.

All of the sudden, he heard a rustle come from behind a bush. He turned to face it.

"Who's there?" he asked loudly, as he saw a cat demon come out from the bushes.

"Inuyasha….I had a feeling that you were going to come looking for me."

"So it's you! You're Akina!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Oh! Nothing gets past you!" Akina said sarcasticly. "Yes, I am she. The best and simply gorgeous cat demon, Akina."

"Wow, you're very stuck up." Inuyasha said, as he grinned.

"Uh! How _dare_ you!" Akina yelled at him. "I will tear you apart, and grind your bones down to kitty liter!"

"Keh! You wish!" Inuyasha yelled, as he pulled his sword out, and pointed it at Akina.

"Prepare to die!" he yelled, as he lunged toward her.

"My, you're a hasty one." she said, as she jumped away from Inuyasha's attack. "But you certainly lack in form!"

"Take this!" Akina quickly jumped over him, and scratched him across the shoulder.

Inuyasha cringed, as he jumped backwards.

"I'm bored already…" Akina said, while losing interest.

"Oh yeah, well take this!" Inuyasha dug his hand into his shoulder. "Blades of blood!"

"What!" Akina tried to avoid the attack, but she got cut across her leg lightly.

"How rude! Attacking a lady?" Akina asked, innocently.

"You ain't a lady!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You'll pay for that!" Akina answered back. "Or have you already paid….?"

"What?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well, I'm guessing that my curse has killed that miko of yours. Kagome was her name, right?" Akina asked.

"Don't you talk about her! I still need to kill you for messing with Kagome in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled out of rage.

"Aww, how cute. You're trying to avenge her death." Akina replied.

"Baka, she hasn't died yet! I'm going to break the curse, and save Kagome by killing you!" Inuyasha pointed his sword at her.

Akina laughed.

"HEY! What's so funny!" Inuyasha asked her.

"You really think that by killing me, you will break the spell?" Akina questioned.

"It won't?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"No, it won't. This is a kind of curse that you need to break with a potion. And if I were you, I wouldn't suggest that you kill me. If you do that, then Kagome will die for sure! Besides, I'm the only one who knows how to make the potion. Kill me, and you will never see Kagome again." Akina said, as she laughed.

Inuyasha stood shocked. "Why would you tell me this?"

"Well, I will do you a favor. You help me out, and I will reverse the curse on Kagome." Akina answered.

"A-Are you serious!" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

Akina nodded. "Yes"

"Well, what kind of a favor do you need?" he asked quickly.

"You see, there is a more powerful demon than you that seeks my life." Akina began.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku"

"What! I thought that you two were working together." Inuyasha yelled, baffled.

"Yuck! I would never work with that filthy hanyou! He threatened my life. I was forced into it!" Akina replied.

"Why should I trust you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well, what other choice do you have?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked down, and thought to himself for a moment. 'She's right though…..I don't have a choice. She's the only one who knows how to make the potion. Anyway, I am going to kill Naraku no matter what. So in the end, everything should work out fine.'

"Alright" Inuyasha said, as he looked towards Akina.

"Good decision" Akina replied with a purr.

"But, you must release Kagome from your spell before I kill Naraku. I might need her help to kill him." Inuyasha explained.

"Fine, I contain this vial of the potion." Akina held it out for Inuyasha to see. It was a purple colored.

"Alright, let's get back to the village." Inuyasha started to run, and Akina followed close behind.

In a couple of minutes, they returned to the village. Inuyasha quickly saw the barrier that surrounded Kagome, and he quickly ran over to her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, but he heard nothing from her in return. He looked down at her, and she was breathing hard, so it looked like she was suffering from the curse.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, as he held out his staff towards Akina. Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu, and prepared to attack.

"No, don't!" Inuyasha said, as he held out his hand. "She's going to break the curse on Kagome. And in exchange, we must kill Naraku."

Sango and Miroku stood uneasy.

"Alright…..if you say so Inuyasha." Miroku answered, and Inuyasha nodded his head.

Inuyasha then turned around towards Akina.

"Okay now…." Akina said, as she stepped towards Kagome.

They all watched in silence, when from out of know where, a demon attacked Akina. It was Naraku! He cut right through Akina's body, and killed her. She then dropped the potion on the floor.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, as he looked at the broken vial. "Chikushou!

"Naraku!" Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kouga yelled, as they each grabbed their weapons, and prepared to attack.

Inuyasha didn't move though. He was sitting on the ground. He felt defeated beyond belief.

'No…' Inuyasha thought to himself. '….she was the only one who knew how to make the potion to break the curse…….now…….now what am I supposed to do about Kagome…?'

Yay! Cliff hanger! Lol. Well, you don't really need a Japanese to English key thing, cuz I only used one word….I think……. and that was BAKA which means IDIOT or STUPID in Japanese.

Anyways, I want to apologize again for not updating soon, and making this chapter a bit short. I just hope that a lot of people read my story, and that they didn't forget about it cuz I took so long to update. So, I hope you enjoyed this good, but short chapter.

Now, please review!


End file.
